Roofs of Danger
by Batmansson98
Summary: A game goes terribly wrong. Damian Wayne is left shot, Tim Drake doesn't know what to do and Black Mask has some propositions for the two boys. Rated T for language and violent scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Roofs of danger**_

Damian Wayne is the 12 year old son of billionaire philanthropist Bruce Wayne. He wasn't particularly well behaved (understatement of the century) – fine he was just a rogue kid. But then again it was his mother, Talia Al Ghul's, fault. She had trained him to be a merciless killing machine.

Damian was wandering around the streets of Gotham with his favoured blue rucksack slung loosely over his shoulder. He wasn't in his Robin costume, it was his night off. Instead he was wearing his baggy Levi's, a Rolex watch, a Superdry Shirt with a Prada Puffer Coat and Converse Sneakers. He turned around a corner, not far from the industrial area of Gotham where a significant amount of crime was committed.

"So it is true then, the Devil does wear Prada," A voice called. A figure was slumped against a wall. Damian couldn't work out who or what it was, but in this part of town he didn't want to know. It was a pity the streetlight was aiming on him, like a sharpshooter of glowing light. It was his enemy; it had allowed this mysterious figure to grasp sight of him and his expensive Prada jacket that he had specially flown in from Milan on a Wayne Enterprises Cargo Plane.

"Yeah whatever, chump!" Damian shouted back. He continued walking; he couldn't see who the figure was.

"It's just me, Damian." The voice replied. The figure stepped forward slightly to reveal themselves in the light.

Damian cautiously took a look at the figure. The figure was clad in red spandex and bullet proof-toughness galore. With a thick-cut black mask and muscles even some body builders wouldn't laugh at. It was of course, Red Robin; his older adopted-brother Tim Drake, out on duty in the briskness of Gotham's night.

Damian smiled a smile of relief. "Hey, Red…"

Red Robin unfolded his arms. "How is the son of Satan today?"

Damian looked away and shrugged. "Not bad, I suppose" he said.

Red let out a smile. "Oh! So not a particularly good day?"

Damian got momentarily distracted by a GCPD cruiser that soared past on the road five metres away.

"I guess it wasn't, Red. I think I might be mildly depressed." Damian huffed.

"Why is that?" Red Robin asked.

"My mother is a cow, my father is Batman, I have a weakness for alcohols and my maths grade went down, despite the fact that Alfred is the examiner," Damian replied.

Red Robin traversed his gaze from Damian over to the cruiser they had seen soar past less than a minute ago. It had pulled up in the street and beeped its horn as the officer in the passenger-seat signalled for the pair to go to him.

Damian warily followed Red Robin over to the side of the police car. The officer in the passenger-seat rolled down his window. "What are you two doing out this late? You must be like ten, and you are an idiot in a costume,"

Damian scoffed. "Tt. He's an idiot in a costume? Have you looked at that stupid officer uniform recently?"

Red told Damian to shut up. "I am Red Robin, officer. This is just a kid, we mean no harm."

The officer rolled up his window and the car cruised off. Damian smiled a smile that said it all. Relief.

"Damian, you're cruising for a bruising if you mouth off to coppers like that!" Red warned.

"Tt," Damian replied, "Even though I despise you, clearly, I still don't take crap from bald men in uniforms that don't fit properly. At least I didn't spray a torrent of abuse at him, like I could well have done!"

"Back to the whole 'I am depressed thing'; you need to have a positive outlook on life. It will help you to get over those bumps in life." Red Robin smiled looking over at the younger boy.

"Quit you're patronising, it's incredibly queer." The young Robin jeered.

"I wasn't patronising you!" Robin replied gazing up at a ledge.

"I know!" Damian laughed. "I just like pissing you off, Drake!"

Damian playfully punched his older brother in the arm. It was hard enough for Tim to feel it, but not hard enough to hurt or leave any sort of mark.

"I will race you to the roof of The Sionis Paintworks; it is a building with a low roof, not Sionis tower. It is a couple of blocks away, but it should be a laugh!" Damian challenged.

Tim shrugged. "There is nothing else to do. There is very little crime tonight and your father was on patrol near Eastward."

"I didn't want your life story, Red." Damian said cheekily.

Tim playfully pushed the younger boy back so he could get a head start. "I will see you there!"

Damian started to run; he reached into his pocket and pulled out a folding Batarang. He threw it at Red Robin's feet and it caused him to momentarily trip. "We don't cheat, but you should catch me up by Ormrod Boulevard." He giggled as his brother fell over face first into a puddle.

"Not unless I take to the roofs!" Red sneered as he grabbed onto a ledge and hauled himself onto the roof of an off-license.

"You're such a dumbass. This area until Ormrod is riddled with armed guards on the roofs." Damian said as he sprinted along a narrow alley.

Tim jumped down. "Damn… that was close!" he said as he landed behind the younger boy. Damian started to sprint faster and faster when he realised that Tim was gaining on him. He ran right onto Ormrod Boulevard, and told Tim to continue straight ahead. Luckily Tim ignored Damian and went right, which cut out having to cross another two roads.

In a moment Tim had overtaken Damian and had left the boy trailing. "See you there you little sucker!"

"I will kick your head in if you beat me!" Damian shouted as he ran up some crates and onto the damp rooftops of Ormrod Boulevard.

Tim ran in front of Damian on the rooftops. Damian was trained to win, so by instinct he drop-kicked Tim.

Tim crashed onto the roof and slid along the concrete. Damian looked back, as he did so, he fell down a gap between two buildings, suspended over a twenty foot drop.


	2. Chapter 2

Damian Wayne dangled precariously off the edge of a roof. "Red, I can't hold on for much longer!" The young Robin called as he tried to gain better gripping.

Red Robin ran over to the edge of the Roof. He extended his muscular arm for the younger Robin to hold onto.

"Pull your knees into the side of the building and use them to get better grip!" The older boy said as he started to haul Damian up.

Damian collapsed onto the rooftop in exhaustion. "Thanks, Drake."

Tim looked at the boy sprawled over the roof. "No problem. Don't use real names in the field, it is not the first time you've done that tonight. You also need to be more careful!" He smiled.

Damian got up. He nodded. "Indeed. I do need to be more careful, otherwise how can I possibly rule the Earth if I am dead…"

"Cut the crap, Damian." Red said with a tone of seriousness that killed the friendly atmosphere of the moment.

Damian leapt over the gap and continued to run. Tim caught up with him, and he could see they were less than four hundred metres to the finish.

"Hold up!" Tim ordered as he looked down at a road less than thirty feet below them. "Something is going on down there!"

Damian looked down as a mammoth of a man clambered out of a black Hummer. "I don't like the look of that!"

Damian set his rucksack on the roof and bent over to grab a mask out of the bag. It was his Robin mask. He always carried one and especially some Batarangs as a precautionary measure.

Red Robin leapt down onto the road below. By the time Damian got down the hurly-burly had subsided. The Hummer, however, was still parked.

"I left my Robin outfit at the cave!" Damian huffed. Brushed dust off of his new Prada Jacket.

"Shh!" Red Robin snapped. "It has gone too quiet for my liking…" He grabbed a Batarang to hand in case of any trouble.

Tim cautiously walked into an alley around the corner. To Tim's surprise, in the middle of the alley stood a figure. A figure in a Grey suit. It was Roman Sionis, A.K.A the big-time crook known as Black Mask.

Black Mask lit a cigar, a Cuban to be precise. He took a big puff and then he stubbed it out and put the cigar into his pocket for later.

"So you little children think you can run around on my rooftops at night, eh?" The imposing figure shouted.

Red Robin was shocked. A part of him wanted to run away from the major criminal millionaire looming in front of him. "What are you doing here, Black Mask?" Red Robin asked standing his ground.

Damian peeked from around the corner. _Holy Crap! It is Black Mask!_ He thought to himself.

Black Mask re-lit his cigar. "Well you see," He mumbled with a mouth full of smoke, "I own these parts of Gotham; The criminally enslaved district. I find out when there are brats running around my roofs." He pulled out a Colt M9 Pistol and waved it around. "I don't want to have to spill the brains of some little brats all over the floor. So do me a favour, sod off before I decide to kill you and your little friend over there!"

Damian came around the corner, enraged at Black Mask's torrents of abuse. Tim was fuming, but yet aghast at the sight of the most dangerous drug-lord that wasn't a Falcone or a Maroni family member.

"So what, we ran across some roofs!" Red Robin spat. He did the unthinkable; he squared up to Black Mask and punched him, right in the face, in his weak-point. "How is that for a little brat eh?"

Tim now could see the gravity of the situation; he had just punched the most powerful criminal in Gotham right in the jaw. He had landed one on the biggest crook in the city.

He started to run. He ran as fast as he could. He ran like he had never run before. He looked back, expecting to see his little brother Damian sprinting behind. But all he heard was a gunshot. A terrifying gunshot. A scream pierced the night. Another gunshot, this time though there was no scream to follow.

Tim rushed back to the scene. He ran about three blocks to get back to the scene, where Black Mask was standing.

He reached the alley. Lying in a puddle of blood and writhing around was Damian. He was crying and screaming and had blood seeping out of his leg. He had been shot, and been shot badly. There were at least two bullets imbedded in his flesh. Laying in his flesh and blood like metallic symbols of Satan.

Black Mask dragged Damian off of the floor. He put his arm around his neck in a choking hold. Damian writhed and his eyes were bloodshot red.

It took Tim a minute or so to take in what had happened.

"I can't believe you would leave me here all by myself, wah wah wah. I can't believe you would let this horrid man shoot me." Black Mask said in a mocking voice.

Black Mask smiled evilly at Tim. "Let him go!" Tim ordered.

Damian was sobbing and there was a lot of blood on the ground where he had been laying. Black Mask positioned his gun onto Damian's shoulder blade. He made sure it was perfectly on the blade.

He fired a second shot, which ripped through Damian's shoulder at point-blank range.

"Fu…you!" Damian screamed, "Shit!" He collapsed onto the floor

"He is just a kid, Roman. You should go and beat up someone your own size!" Red Robin growled. He was fuming. He loved Damian, even if their entire existence was fighting. He had lived with the boy for three years by now. They had been through everything together. They had actually bonded and although they would never admit it, had become somewhat inseparable.

Red Robin flung himself through the air and landed a hard flying boot to the face of Black Mask. Black Mask was momentarily stunned, allowing Red to grab hold of Damian and fling him over his shoulder. The Boy was screaming in pain, so Red covered his mouth using his hand to muffle Damian's screams of pain.

Red kicked open a window into the basement of an old warehouse and flung himself and Damian through the tight gap. He covered Damian's mouth with his hand.

"Everything is going to be okay," Tim said, trying not to cry as his little brother was crying and on the verge of unconsciousness in his arms.

Damian's brain was trying to force his eyes shut. He needed medical attention. He needed it fast.


End file.
